


SVU Drabbles

by GreenDrinkGoddess



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bensler, Cute, EO - Freeform, Elliot and Olivia being cute, F/F, F/M, Gen, basically a place to dump my writing, i'll add more tags as i go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenDrinkGoddess/pseuds/GreenDrinkGoddess
Summary: A collection of short scenes/drabbles/one-shots based in the SVUniverse. Trying to kickstart my writing mojo and I'm hoping this will help and motivate me. I'll be adding tags as I go along. Probably mostly EO in some way but may add Cabenson and Rolivia as I write them. Enjoy :)





	SVU Drabbles

Elliot and Olivia had arrived at what seemed to be showroom rush hour. At least five different couples were being given the grand tour when they pushed open the dusty glass door, leaving them to blend into the crowd as they wandered up and down the rows of secondhand cars. 

They stopped in front of an SUV and Olivia peered inside. 

“I just don’t get it.” 

Elliot looked across the open black hood at his partner and replied, “Get what?” 

“The need for a car to be so…big.” Olivia had walked around the back of the car and was now beside Elliot again as he looked at the engine. “Who needs all that space?”

“Come back to me with that question once you’ve had a couple of kids.” Olivia punched him playfully on the arm and carried on walking to the bottom of the row. Elliot watched her with a small smile. 

When he caught up with her, she was looking inside an old red sedan. The plastic dashboard and wheel were a bit worn but the seats looked recently refurbished and it gleamed a deep crimson under the bright LED lights above.  
“Now this is more like it.” Olivia swept a hand across the hood as she spoke, “Solid, reliable, small, won’t bring you any attention.”

Elliot smirked as he looked the car up and down. 

“That’s a cop car.” 

Olivia stopped in front of the car and felt her heart sink as she realised he was right. She went to swat him again before remembering where they were and settling on a scowl instead. 

Elliot smirked in reply and turned to see an older man, dressed in beige slacks, a green tie and navy blazer, shake hands with a young couple and return to his desk. Olivia stepped up beside him and they watched as the man took a pen out of his jacket pocket and carefully laid it down so it was parallel with the notepad on the desk. 

They continued to watch in amusement as the short, balding man proceeded to fiddle with the stapler and hole-punch on his desk, lining them up with the other edges of the notepad so it was framed with stationary. The sound of the glass door clicking shut caused the man to look up and notice the two detectives. He jumped up from his chair and grabbed a brochure, knocking the stapler and pen out of place in his hurry. He squeezed out from behind the desk and made his way across the polished floor towards Elliot and Olivia. 

“I’m telling you El, he’ll come over here, shake your hand and I might aswell be part of the finance advert over there.” Olivia folded her arms and jutted her chin towards a poster of a sweeping landscape and the latest model Jeep artfully parked within it, a skinny model draped over its silver hood. 

“Good morning, welcome to Jeffery’s Secondhand Emporium, how can I help?” He spoke with a thick Brooklyn accent and, as Olivia had predicted, directed his question at Elliot. The two shared a look as Elliot introduced them.

“Detective Stabler, this is my partner Detective Benson,” they flashed their badges at the now startled man, “we have a few questions about an old employee, Daniel Rose?”


End file.
